


Familiar

by kitschykody



Series: Summer Camp AU [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschykody/pseuds/kitschykody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim meet at a sleep away summer camp when they're kids.  The two slowly build a friendship which turns into a young romance.  Before they head back home, Jason gives Tim his address and phone number.  Unfortunately the note gets thrown away by one of the Drake servants.  As time goes by, Tim slowly begins to forget about Jason and that summer.  One year however, Tim decides to volunteer at the summer camp, but when he gets there he is constantly harassed by a familiar looking older teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Tim sighed, fogging up the glass of the window. Why again did he have to go to this summer camp? He was perfectly ok with staying at the house by himself (and the servants). Now he was stuck babysitting these brats. Ok, honestly, he would have volunteered if it would have been his choice, but nooooo, all of a sudden he’s woken up at the most ungodly hour in the morning, informed that he has to get ready to leave for a summer camp job he was not informed of.

Fantastic.

Lucky for him, he was here when he was little, so he kinda knew his way around as Charles insisted on getting his stuff and putting it on his bed in the staff cabin. Yeah. Bed. He shared a room with three other counselors who he had no idea who they were. 

Wonderful. 

With a final sigh, he got out of the limo (Charles why) and forcefully decided he was going to make the best of this, maybe meet someone new, make some friends. Yeah right. Tim thought to himself, as he ran a hand through his longish hair, looking around at the tree covered area. Honestly, it was really pretty for a summer camp, located in the small valley in the mountains, fresh air, cool weather, a small pond (marked as no swimming) and apparently a river for swimming. The mess hall was a decent size, with a wraparound porch, rocking chairs and walking sticks completing the look. Tim started to head towards the building, before Charles corrected him with a cough, pointing at the office building where there were apparently counselors swarming around, and a sign marked SIGN IN HERE. Oh. Tim flushed a little, thanking the older man, heading to the office. 

Pushing the door open, Tim walked to the desk, and cleared his throat. A dark haired man sitting at the desk didn’t even look up. “Name?” Tim pursed his lips. “Timothy Drake.” He answered. The man grunted, and went down the list, finding his name under the list of Staff. Tim quickly thanked everything holy that Mother hadn’t signed him up for something crazy like counselor. The dark haired man (his name tag said Bruce, and Tim made a mental note not to piss him off.) handed him a cardboard box. “Cabin 4: Cherokee. Go get situated, and wait there until your entire cabin has arrived, and then return with them here to receive further instructions.” He said curtly. Tim took the box, and nodded, obviously dismissed from the man’s presence. 

Thankfully, there was a map right on the door, showing that the Cherokee Cabin was the farthest from the mess hall, ad closest to the river and the gun range. Tim exited the building to find that Charles had left, hopefully having left all of his stuff in the cabin. Taking the long trek to the other side of the pond, he spotted an eager, auburn haired face pressed against the glass of the cabin window. Raising a cautious eyebrow, Tim pushed the screen door open, stepping inside. “Um. Hi?” he tried. There were only two guys in the cabin, another dark haired man, (holy mother of god it should not be possible to be that attractive) and the obviously hyper auburn from the window, who was suddenly right up in his face. “Hi! I’m Bart, Bart Allen! What’s your name?” he grinned. Tim flushed a little, taking a step back. “Uh. Tim. Tim Drake. ” Bart beamed, and drug him over to the bunk next to his and on top of someone else’s “This is yours, the old guy came in and told us that you’d be here soon.” He beamed. “Tim” The dark haired gorgeous guy called. “Dick. Dick Grayson.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand. Tim offered a rather shy (dammit no stop blushing idiot) “Nice to meet you.” He said politely. Dick nodded with a charming smile. “Technically, I’m the head of the cabin, but you guys aren’t kids and I’m not your mom, so you pretty much have free reign. Just don’t get me in trouble.” He said happily. Bart grinned, practically bouncing. “So who else are we waiting on before we can go?” Dick picked up a clipboard, setting it so it was upside down and he could read it as he fell into a handstand, balancing with ease. “Uh, a Conner Kent, and Roy Harper. And we still have to come up with names.” He said and walked over to Tim, reaching up and poking up with a foot, causing Tim (who was totally paying attention) causing him to almost fall off the bunk. “Dick!” he squawked, causing the older man to cackle. Flipping back up to his feet, slightly out of breath and flushed, he grinned cheekily, before flopping back onto his bed. “Ok, names. I have Nightwing.” He grinned. “Master of ultimate capture the flag for a reason” He grinned. “Bart, what about you?” he asked. Bart was silent for a record of thirty seconds. “Impulse?” Tim piped up, looking rather nervous. “Oooohhhh that’s cool!” Bart grinned. “Put me down as that!” Dick laughed, jotting it down on the clip board. “What about you, Timmy?” Tim made a face. “Robin?” he suggested with a shrug. 

“Looks more like a Chickadee to me” a new voice said. The new voice belonged to quite a handsome guy, a little younger than Dick, with wavy black hair and a white streak in the front of it, smirking. Tim frowned, and rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks….?” He said, leaving a fill in the blank for a name. “Jason. Todd. And you are…?” he said, giving him a once over. “Tim Drake.” He said. That name sounded awfully familiar… “C’mon Jase, cut him a break.” Dick said, eyeing the two. Jason rolled his eyes. “And what’s your name?” Bart asked, fidgeting on his bunk. “Dami liked “Red Hood, but—”

“What about Jaybird?” Dick interrupted; Jason scowled at him, before Tim caught on. “Awwwww that’s so cuuutteee.” He drawled, teasingly. Jason scoffed, sending him a halfhearted glare. “Whatever. Conner and Harper are both here, but Bruce said that you guys need to head in.” he said, pushing himself off of the doorframe. “Sure thing. We’ll meet you there.” Dick said standing. Jason saluted them, sending a wink Tim’s way, causing the younger man to turn flaming red. 

This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by ss-penguin, stolen from redundantthinking. TBC!


End file.
